The Chief's Child
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The Sequel to Finding Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got finished with the first chapter of the sequel to **_**Finding Astrid.**_** Here it is **_**The Chief's Child.**_

(Astrid's POV)

I looked into the mirror. The girl staring back couldn't possibly be me. She was scared, nervous, in a WEDDING DRESS, and pregnant. I looked down holding my still flat belly. I was finally getting married to the man of my dreams.

"Astrid," Anju said, touching my shoulder. It had been eight hundred years. I had died and been reborn while Hiccup, Anju, and Toothless had been forced to search for my reincarnation. Thanks to Anju's spell, they didn't age a day since my death until I was at the exact age I was when I died. I had missed them so much without even realizing it.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just…I can't believe I'm finally getting married."

"Eight hundred years. You officially take the record for world's longest engagement," she laughed twisting two braids together over the rest of my hair. She tied it off then handed me my veil with a mix between a traditional Viking bridal crown and a modern princess' tiara as its headpiece.

I picked up my bouquet of Berk flowers, flown in this morning on dragon wings. I smiled at the familiar flowers, and then turned to Anju.

"I'm ready." Anju smiled, leading my bridesmaids out into the chapel. The Bridal March started and I made my way down the aisle. My breath caught when I saw Hiccup dressed in his tux. I was actually getting married… to Hiccup. This wasn't a dream.

Frank, the husband of Tina one of Ruffnut's descendants, gave my hand to Hiccup's strong smith hand. I looked into his swimming emerald eyes. The vows were spoken and our 'I do's' were shared.

We danced, ate, and partied like royalty. After all Hiccup was a chief. The equivalent of a king, plus my dragon WAS still High Queen of dragons (as most of our guests were dragons) so our wedding was a very big deal among the dragons. Much more important than that other royal wedding (I am SO SICK of hearing about William and Kate).

Finally it was time for us to go. Anju and Toothless, in full dragon form, waited for us outside the dragon's chapel. (Dragons believe in the One True God). Hiccup helped me into my saddle then climbed into his own.

In two bounds our dragons were in the air. We smiled and waved down at our friends. Toothless murmured a spell and a portal opened to a land I knew well. A freezing cold island with a few houses still dotting the cliffs. The sight took my breath away.

"Do you like it?" he called over the wind. "I came back every ten years to fix up what I could."

"It's amazing!" I gasped, "How did you manage to keep it so…so…"

"So much like home?" I nodded. "Well I was always good with my hands so I kept a certain amount of money set aside to make repairs to the island."

"It looks just like it used to." He directed Toothless closer and smiled, cheekily. His hand found mine. Before he pulled away and the dragons dove to the island.

We landed in front of Hiccup's old house. The Night Furries adorned the door frame. The house was still as elaborate as the day I died. I gaped at its sameness. He scooped me up and carried me into the house.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Haddock."

Mrs. Haddock…I had waited eight hundred years to be called that and now I was. And I was home.

**Ladies and gentlemen THE SEQUEL IS UP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been too long but I have had *cough* more demanding things to attend to before I could post the next chapter. But it is up now so I don't want any complaints.**

Two days into our return, Hiccup took my hand and led me to Raven Point, a silk blindfold over my eyes.

"Hiccup, where are we going?" I asked, feeling my way down the ravine.

"Just trust me."

"I do, I'm just curious," I replied. He gave a soft chuckle. I clutched his hand as he guided me down the slope.

"Okay," he said, pulling at the blindfold. "Ready?"

"Hiccup, I've been ready since you blindfolded me this morning."

"Okay, okay," he laughed, pulling the cloth free from my eyes. There, in Toothless' clearing, was a picnic set up for two.

"Oh, Hiccup!" I gasped, noting his ever present attention to detail. I smiled as he led me to my place. We set there enjoying the day and each other's company, watching the dragons running in the woods.

"Hey, Hiccup," I started, watching Anju leap into the air and execute a perfect barrel roll.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do when Anju had to remain in dragon form for the duration of her pregnancy?"

"Well…I thought we would stay here for the birth of both babies…if it's okay with you, I mean."

"Yeah, but won't we need mid-wives of our own species?" I asked. I agreed with Hiccup I wanted our baby born on our home island. I wanted our baby to be a Berk baby.

"Don't you think I have that planned already?" Hiccup chuckled, "You should know better than that."

"Yeah," I crooned, leaning forward, "I really should have more faith in my husband." Hiccup's cheeks started turning red at this and that goofy, adorable grin spread over his mouth.

"What?"

"You called me 'husband'," he said.

"Well, it's what you are," I said, "We are married. You're my husband, I'm your wife."

"I know, it's just after eight hundred years, I finally get to hear you call me that! I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. I love to hear that…to know we are together now, forever," he said, leaning closer to me, our foreheads touching.

"Wow," I smiled, our eyes mingling, "When did you become so sappy?"

Hiccup smiled, "It's been on and off for centuries," he laughed. I leaned forward and kissed my husband. My Hiccup.

**Okay I know it is short but at least I got around to posting. In the next chapter Anju is going to go into her transformation for the duration of her pregnancy.**

**Yukiko222: No problem, glad you liked it.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I am glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for being such a great vostre.**

**Voldyne: Yeah I know dragons and the One True God may seem a little weird but I am a die-hard Christian and didn't want to promote other religions. Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Guys I am NOT dead just experiencing severe writers block… and I am busy with my new colt and helping my mom recover from shoulder surgery…again. But I did get this written in the past *cough* mhhemfm. **

Two months into our stay on Berk Anju took on her transformation. I was sleeping peacefully in Hiccup's arms when I heard a door, deep in the heart of the village, slam open. We knew it was Anju and leapt from our warm bed, bare feet and Hiccup's prosthesis thumping on the cool morning ground. We slid to a stop when we saw Anju hunched over her belly, the blue fire of her transformation taking her.

Once she changed, Anju collapsed, her breath coming in great heaves like a horse that had just run a mile. I crouched down beside her, my hand lighting on her brow. Her big blue eyes rolled up to look at me. There was a flash of green light and Dragon Toothless lay beside her crooning.

"It's okay, Anj," I murmured, cradling her head close to me. She purred, nuzzling me gently before snorting and getting to her feet.

Hiccup helped me to my feet as Anju made her way, with Toothless by her side, to the old Dragon Stables. I smiled and leaned into Hiccup's arm. I placed a hand on my growing belly. Hiccup placed his hand over mine. I looked up into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Come on. I don't think we'll get much more sleep tonight. How 'bout I make you some tea?"

"Sounds good," I said, letting him take my hand and lead me back to our house.

I sat at our table glancing at the flickering flames of the fire pit. I was lost in thoughts of the future. What would our child be? Would I be a good mom? Was I ready to be a mom?

Unconsciously my hands had moved to my stomach, as if cradling it.

"Astrid?" Hiccup's voice cut my through my thoughts. I looked up as he set the tea-cups in front of me. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just the usual…" I drifted off.

"Come on. Do I have to beg you like these modern families?"

"No." I said smiling, "I was just thinking about the future."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Wondering about our baby. If it's going to be a boy or a girl, what they're going to be like, if we will raise them good…"

His hand lighted on my own, holding it firmly.

"We talked about this already-"

"I know."

"We will be able to raise him or her properly. It will be okay." He loaned forward, kissing my forehead. I smiled leaning forward, pressing my lips to his.

"I love you, Hiccup," I murmmered, pulling back a little so when I formed the words my lips danced over his.

"I love you, too, Astrid," he said, pulling back.

"You always know what to say to get my confidence up again."

**Well there it is short and sweet. **

**The Tuneless Siren: Sorry for the long wait on the update.**

**HTTYD229: Glad to know that we are standing strong :) **

**Yukiko222: I love you're idea and it will probably go in the next chapter. I already had this one started when you made your suggestion. (Or at least when I saw it)**

**Adam: No neither Hiccup nor Astrid are Immortal any more. In the previous story **_**Finding Astrid**_** in, I believe it was the second chapter, Anju said "When she turned the age she did when she died on Berk we became mortal once again." However, I do have some stories in progress where the whole of Berk is immortal if you want to keep an eye out for them. They are mostly x-overs though.**

**Romance and Musicals: Glad you like it.**

**httydluver: Well here it is :)**

**I swear the next chapter will be longer and there will be backstory. Again Thank Yukiko222 for the idea…mainly because I am so shot for this story right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey she is back with more of the Chief's Child. I was having some serious writers block but ALL BE-TH HEALED NOW! Okay so a lot be-th healed now. I am still as crazy as ever.**

Chapter Four

We walked out through the village, hand in hand. I smiled and watched Anju being pampered by Toothless. Hiccup took my hand from his and wrapped it around my waist pulling me close. I smiled up into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Eight hundred years without that radiant smile. I missed you so much," he said.

"Hmm, eight hundred years. Now I am curious…what did you do for all that time?"

"Besides look for you?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Well it's a fairy long story…"

"We've got time," I whispered, pulling him down to a bench.

"Okay," he sighed.

(flashback)

*Hiccup's POV*

After Astrid's burial in the traditional Viking Hero manner I sort of fell in on myself. I went through the next two years in an absolute daze. Anju had to relearn how to not use magic, between the two of us, Berk was always sad.

Finally Dad told me that if I didn't straighten up he would send me to Valhalla ahead of schedule. That was the first time I smiled since her death.

"Dad, you can't kill me," I started, glancing at Anju, "We're immortal." Anju smiled and the spell of sorrow waned.

WE went back to our daily lives, never really realizing the truth of immortality until I was dubbed the new chief. Standing on that dais, seeing how much everyone had grown, that is what made me realize…I wasn't going to get older.

I watched all our friends grow old and die. As the last remaining heir to the Berkian throne, I remained Chief until the Viking world finally fell. I decided to follow those who had left to Europe where I set up a forge and started living with, what Anju started calling, The Descendants.

We lived like that for a while, moving from England, to Spain, France, Greece… all over Europe as we needed. Toothless Took up odd jobs becoming a master at various trades. I stuck with smithing. It better suited me. We were happy in Europe but when the expiditions to Asia arose, I could see longing in Anju's eyes and we left for China with a batch of Fishleg's and Han Li's descendants.

The trip was grueling as Anju and Toothless couldn't fly this time. We searched around, when we got there, for dragons… but to Anju's horror none were found. She started to panic and almost blew our cove. Luckily we calmed her as she was the only one of us fluent in Chinese, much to our guides displeasure.

When we finally got "free" we flew to Tenjo, looking for the dragons. The sky palace was empty. I saw Anju and Toothless fall into despair. Their daughter failed in her quest. They were the last two dragons on Earth.

Anju cried for three days after that. Toothless mourned in his own way, taking solace only with me. Anju didn't have the luxuray of a rider to comfort her. On the fourth day she went flying. She was gone for a while and Toothless and I were about to gone looking for her when she came crashing in, her claws scratching the marble.

She motioned us to follow and took off again, spiraling down to a gold dot in the ocean. My stomach lurched as we followed her at breakneck speed. When we landed, my heart thudding, I saw the golden spot was a giant golden palace. Dragons and people mingled about. I hopped off Toothless and he turned to his human self as did Anju.

"I found them!" she cried, grabbing Toothless' hands and twirling around, laughing. "We aren't the last! Rosie was successful! I am so proud!" she cried throwing her arms around Toothless' neck. I hadn't seen her this happy since before Astrid died. She boldly waved a dragon over, ordering to be taken to the Queen.

We walked through the vast halls with portraits of the Queens, finally finding Midnight Rose's portrait. Toothless grinned wrapping an arm around Anju's waist.

"She is beautiful isn't she," came a liltling young voice. We turned to a woman about twenty, dressed in Asian robes and smiling sweetly.

"Our first Queen, Midnight Rose. She had a grand vision for the future and strived to achieve it."

"She did well," I heard Anju say.

"She did but always wondered if her mother approved. She was a loyal daughter. Before she died she dedicated a rather large room to her parents and gave her mother the title High Queen. None could command her or her mate."

I noticed tears forming in Anju's eyes. Toothless pulled his arm tighter around her, a prideful smile on his lips.

"May we see it?" Toothless asked, his voice cracking lightly.

"Of course," the dragon queen said. "Please follow me." She led us down a long corridor to a large guilded door. She nodded to two guards who opened the giant doors. Portraits of Anju and Toothless filled the walls. Various objects she dubbed sacred lined the walls. In the center of the room was the Swift Claw dynasties crown. Anju's crown. She stepped forward tears filling her sapphire eyes again. Her fingers tracing the cool metal. The cold eyes flared to life. The crown uncoiled and climbed up her am winding around her neck and finally settling around her head.

"My god," the other queen breathed. "High Queen Anju." There was a clatter and when I turned around everyone knelt to bow to us…

**The next chapter will continue (and possibly conclude Hiccup's story) Hope you guys like it so far! :D**

**Yukiko222: Hope this was awesome enough :D**

**httydluver13: - Look what I remembered this time LOL hope you enjoyed it**

**Adam: I don't know Highlander so I am just going to take your word on it. **

**DAfan: I am sorry it took so long writers block is a bitch.**


End file.
